doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Am...
I Am... is the seventh episode of the third Common Series. Synopsis "The Chosen One has returned." - Djinn A boy appears suddenly in the TARDIS in mid-flight, not knowing who he is or how he got in, only knowing of a location within time and space. When they arrive, several groups seek him for several reasons, equally good and evil. The Doctor must try to brink back the boy's memory before a war starts. But could this child be a saviour or a destroyer? Plot The Doctor, Amy and Rory are on their way through the Vortex after 'getting away from a pack of very angry Gargalex'. As they are travelling, they feel a sudden jerk and a large blast of light appears from the ceiling and a figure falls from it. Everyone goes to see what came through and find a young boy lying on the floor, out cold. Rory asks how he managed to get in the TARDIS, and the Doctor, equally shocks, tells him that there is no vortex manipulator on him - so in-flight, it would be impossible. The boy begins to awaken and Amy helps him to his feet. She asks if he is alright and what his name is, but the boy is muttering something. The Doctor hears what he is saying and learns its spacetime coordinates. He instantly sets up the engines and they fly through towards a large grey planet. They soon land in a large city, and see that amidst the busy streets of the urban area, symbols are scattered everywhere. Always the same four: a large N, an axe, an eye and a skull. Someone in a black hoodie, with a skull symbol on the front spotted them and looked at the child. He yelled out to everyone, "The Chosen One is here!" ''As soon as he said this, everyone looked at them and ran towards them like a swarm of animals. The Doctor, Amy, Rory and the boy fled, hiding in an alleyway. Suddenly, they were ambushed by a group of robed individuals with the eye symbol painted on their foreheads. They were dragged to this abandoned building and brought to their leader, sitting in a throne made of junk. He reveals his name is Kradam'un, leader and founder of the Gorndals, who have been waiting for the boy's arrival for a while. The Doctor asks who the child is but Kradam'un reveals that he has no idea, he only knows what he will become. Kradam'un tells that he had a vision years ago and that he seen the child growing up to be a tyrant who will enslave all life in the universe. Kradam'un then said that once he seen this terrible future, he formed the Gorndals to prevent this atrocity. The boy says that he would never do such a thing, he doesn't even know his name. Kradam'un then rather darkly agrees, and orders the Gorndals to kill them. The Gorndals attempted to kill them with blasters but the Doctor broke from his restraints and punched one in the face. In the confusion, the Doctor frees Amy, Rory and the child and they run. Kradam'un angrily yells to find them. As everyone was running, they then see a bunch of armour-clad beings with the axe symbol on their backs. They were seen killing people wearing white clothing with the large N on their backs, calling themselves 'Heltras' and that they were 'purging the New One scum'. They then notice the group and shout that their 'perfect weapon' has arrived. The Heltras stop the slaughter then notice behind the Doctor and co., were a group of black-clad beings with the skull symbol advancing. The Head Heltra venomously calls to them as 'Doommongers'. The Doommongers stop and the one in front of all of them, a man dressed in a black robe steps and addresses himself as 'Djinn' and that the child belongs to them. The Heltras yell that the boy is theirs, and that the Doommongers are as vile as the New Ones - preaching peace and unity with the child's power, even if the Doommongers are not as peaceful as them, they are too obsessed with death. Djinn retorts that while the Heltras plan to conquer the universe, they will only keep corporeal forms, when the Doommongers use the child's power, they shall shed their forms and become higher beings, by 'feeding on the deaths of all creatures on this planet'. The Head Heltra calls him insane and they attack each other. The Doctor, Amy, Rory and the child move out the way, unable to stop the carnage, as the Doommongers and Heltras kill each other. One of the New Ones, barely alive after the attack limps to the Doctor and tells him that the Heltras will fulfill the Gorndal prophecy should the child be theirs. He then adds that he is far more powerful than any of them perceive and he could easily enslave the universe. With that, the New One dies. The Doommongers arise victorious, slaughtering every Heltra they fought with. Djinn demands the boy be brought to them. The Doctor notes that should he be with you, the child will cause more damage than he would with the Heltras. Djinn finds this amusing and only wishes to kill those in Silver Eden to grant themselves transendience and the rest of the universe will be spared, whereas if he was with the Heltras, trillions would die. The Doctor refuses to surrender him and Djinn attempts to take him by force. The child then shouts out and releases a blast of electricity from his eyes which vapourises the other Doommongers but merely knocks Djinn across the street. Djinn stumbles back up and the Doctor, Amy and Rory are shocked to see that his human face is actually a mask and the blast ravaged it to show yet anther mask beneath it, an all too familiar 'face' - Death. He mentions that the Doommongers were a ploy and that the child is far more useful than the fantasy of 'ascension'. He warns that he will return and the child will know his true destiny by then. With that, Death vanishes. As they return to outside the TARDIS, the boy mentions that he still has no idea who he is. The Doctor tells him that he could always find out for him, with the TARDIS. The boy refuses, saying that he has lost his memories for a reason and that he must begin anew. He begins to levitate, clearly more in tune with his powers. He also begins to vanish, and gives the Doctor and his companions a farewell and hopes that should they meet again, he will still be more cordial. After he vanishes, Kradam'un appears, warning the Doctor that the child will now be on the path to becoming the destroyer he foresaw, Amy told him that the Heltras and Doommongers are dead, so there would be nothing to worry about. Kradam'un mentions that he seen neither Heltra nor Doommonger in his vision. This disturbs them all, and Kradam'un leaves. The three of them then enter the TARDIS and fly off. Cast * '''The Doctor' - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill * Djinn - Ian Hart * The Child - William Miller * 'Kradam'un ' - David Warner * 'Head Heltra ' - Robert Maillet * 'Lord One ' - John Standing Behind the scenes * An original idea for this episode was for the Doctor to land in a place where he sees the Master apparently suffering from amnesia and being revered as a messianic saviour to the people who found him and the Doctor attempts to try to turn the Master into a much more benign Time Lord, rehabilitaing him into an ally not villain. See Also * The Child * Death * Kradam'un Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor